BTR: Daddy is back
by ICrzy
Summary: In every family you have that one member you cannot get along with, well in Kendall's and Katie's case its their father. Well what happens when he suddenly returns and wants to reconnect?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BTR! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall POV

Everyone I've known had a father figure to look up to. Jo had her father, James had his dad, same went with Carlos and Logan. Katie had me and I know my own mom had her own father. Though when it came down to it, I never did had that father figure to look up to. That one man who taught me to shave or even learn to drive. I do remember my old man, he left my life when I was ten. Katie doesn't remember him much since she was four, and for the longest time requested me to tell me about him. But as the time went by she never mentions him as "dad" just by his first name. He use to write and call but that also faded, that and the visits. As the time moved along faster, I soon realized how much of a father like figure I became to Katie. That was went I promised to always be there for her and protect her. My mom knew that and I think she respected me for stepping up at a young age.

I was chilling in our apartment, it was close to Father's day. A day I just think of as any other day. In came Carlos on his cellphone talking to Officer Garcia. He must be wishing him an early happy father's day. Then soon hung up and sat next to me, "Hey Kendall papi says hi." He said. Carlos' dad has always been such a character. I remember meeting him and thought he was going to arrest me. I smiled, "Well next time you call him tell him I said hello." I said and looked at my phone. I got a text message by an unknown number. I was confused by it and looked at it. I stood in shocked, Carlos stood and tried to read it. In came Katie, "Did you give John our numbers?" Katie asked me. John, my dad. I shook my head, then in came our mom. "I gave it to him. Listen kids, your father wants to reconnect with you. And as long as he wants to then I am open to it." She said. I didn't like the idea and I knew Katie didn't either. "John isn't my father!" Katie yelled. I knew my mom was upset by that, "Katie." My mom said. The shouting got the attention of Logan and James. "I am serious mom! Kendall is more of a dad then he'll ever be!" Katie shouted and stormed off into her room, I watched my mom chase after her. I looked down the hallway and glanced at my cell.

James and Logan walked over, James took my phone and Logan was asking what was going on. "Johnathan wants to be a father? Again, what is this the fourth time he has said that?" James asked. I sighed taking my phone back, "Yeah I guess." I said and sat down. Logan seemed a bit concerned and sat down too, "What are you going to do?" He asked. I shrugged, "I am eighteen so I could pull the fact that I am a legal adult. Though I know Katie would hate me if I sent her to John's place alone." I said. Carlos looked at me, "Why now? Why outta all the time he could have called, why now to ask to reconnect?" He asked. I sighed looking up at the ceiling, "I never understood how his mind worked because he was never around to explain it to me." I said and then felt the touch of James on my shoulder. "Hey man, I know its going to be hard. I mean, you last saw him when you were thirteen." James said. I nodded remembering it, "Yeah I know." I said.

When I was thirteen I had finally gave up all hope that my dad will someday return. I finally had my life on track and a grip on reality. I was getting good grades, well besides science, and was doing great in hockey. I had a part time job working a paper rout in my neighborhood. I thought I had it great. I had a wonderful mother, who stood by me and tried her best to support herself including two kids. I had a fun and cute sister who seemed to want to grow up to be just like me. I had good friends I made in hockey, which were the guys. It was perfect, well until John returned. He came back, pleading that he was sorry and needed time away to think. Katie was wanting to know this man and I wasn't so sure. I knew who he really was and knew he would just leave. He ended up staying for about three weeks and those three weeks actually felt like I had a normal family. Though I knew he would leave which I was right, we woke up to find a note and all of his stuff gone one morning. It really didn't surprise me but it did to Katie. After that, I knew she didn't want to know the man and just wanted me to be her "father". Now hearing this man wants to return in my life five years later makes me want to guess he is either dying or wanting money. Either way all I know is that I want nothing to do with that man.

**Everyone has that one family member that cannot get along, in this case its Kendall's father. Next chapter we need John Knight!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush! Please review and favorite!**

Katie POV

After my mom calmed me down and I returned into the living room, I saw Kendall with the guys. Carlos and James were playing a video game, Logan was reading a large book on space, and Kendall seemed to be daydreaming. Cannot blame him and yet I just wanted to know what he was thinking about. I really don't remember John all that much, just a few memories but not much after that. Though I envy Kendall in the fact he knew our father, but at the same time I don't want to know him. He left when I was young, came to make peace and then ran off again. Now five years later in both of our lives he wants to get to know Kendall and myself. I looked at Kendall and noticed he turned looking at me, "Come here baby sister." He said. I walked over and sat next to him. He looked at me serious, "Listen mom told me John is coming over. I want you to behave. You don't have to like him, just do this to please mom. Who knows maybe the old man has changed." Kendall said. I knew he was acting like a dad would but yet I don't want to be in the same room as John. Then I heard a knock at the door, the moment of truth. Mom went to the door and opened it, "Jen? Oh wow you look beautiful!" I really didn't remember his voice but yet it was so familiar. My mom faced us and said, "Kids your father is here." She must have wanted us to go over there and greet him which we didn't. Though mom and John walked over, James paused the game him and Carlos were playing to turn to see what will happen.

John looked at Logan, James, and Carlos first. "Wow boys you've grown a lot. I remember when you were small and playing street hockey." John said and laughed to himself. Then turned looking at Kendall, he must have wanted Kendall to give him a hug because Kendall stood up. Kendall was a few inches taller than him, "My boy you are taller than your old man. What has your mother been feeding you?" John said joking. Mom managed a little laugh but Kendall and I remained silent. John faced me, "Oh who is this little ball of sunshine? Is that my Katie?" John said. I shook my head, "I am not your Katie." I said crossing my arms across my chest. I noticed Kendall eyes widen and the guys gasped at me talking back. I knew my mom was angry but I didn't care. This man is not my father. John kept a smile, "I am sorry Katie if I said something that made you upset." He said. I then laughed, "Seriously. You leave Kendall and myself when we were children and then randomly come back! What gives you that right? We were perfectly fine without you." I said. I felt Kendall grab my arm, "Katie enough." He said. I bet he wanted to say the same thing but I knew I went a little bit too far. I saw my mom walk over, "Katie what did we talk about earlier?" My mom asked. I saw John sigh, "No Jen the girl has a point. I bet Kendall here wants to rip me a new one for walking out." John said.

He sat down, "Alright I'll sit here and let you express all of your anger." He said. Kendall turned to me, I want to yell and scream but didn't. Kendall sighed, "I am just angry at the fact you made a promise not to leave and yet you broke it. What kind of dad does something like that? Including the fact you left our mom to raise two children, alone!" Kendall said. I saw our mom stop Kendall, who walked into the kitchen. James glanced to Carlos and then to Logan. John sighed, "Kendall my boy you've grown into a young man." John said. Kendall turned, "I had to. There was no male figure in the house. I had to learn to stick up for myself, alone. Care for my sister while mom was at work, alone. Cook, alone. I had to become an adult at age ten." Kendall said. He was leaning against the breakfast bar. John looked at Kendall then to me, "So many years. So many years in those eyes." John said. I saw my mom walk toward John, "Ho-How about we set things up for dinner." She said. James seemed confused, "Mama Knight he is staying for dinner?" James asked. My mom nodded, "Yes that is why I invited him." She said. Kendall walked back into the living room, "Don't hold your breathe. He'll be gone before the night is over." He said. I saw my mom smack Kendall's shoulder, never in my life have I seen Kendall so angry. Sure, with band work or even with relationships but this. This anger was different, he seems to truly hate John. John had a smile, "Yeah Jen I'll set up the table while you get what we are going to feast on." John said standing up. I glanced from my father to Kendall, I never saw it then but now I see how much Kendall looks like John. Logan and Carlos were told to help John set up the table. While James, Kendall, and myself were helping my mom. Once dinner was all cooked up, we sat everything down. John had a smile, "Smells good." He said. Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yeah mom's food is usually good." Kendall said giving attitude. I remained silent, James noticed and didn't bother to try to get me to talk.

I just listened to John and Kendall getting into it, while mom told them to knock it off. Also John's tales when he fought in the war. James, Carlos, and Logan were even talked to by John. John carried a chat with anyone, once it was me. Well I just gave small and quick answers. Once dinner was gone, we just sat in our seats for a moment. Then Kendall ask, "Why did you really come back? Was it because I am in a famous boy band? Is it because you feel guilty?" He asked. John looked at me and then to his eldest son. He sighed and my mom seems to know why he did so. "I have cancer," He said. Kendall and I were shocked, "Wha-What?" I said standing up. Kendall was surprised but didn't freak out like me. John carried a smile, "It's no big deal. I am having treatment, just going through all that made me realized what I've messed up on. Where I should go, but I had a lot of trouble finding you. Kendall, with you and your buds being in a boy band was really hard to find." John said. Kendall nodded, "So how bad is it?" He asked. John stood up to grab his jacket, "It's not deadly at this point. Yet the doctor said it could go both ways, we are just praying." John said. My mom was washing dishes and seemed sad, the guys were glancing between themselves and us. John had a smile and said, "Dinner was wonderful Jen. I want to do this again. Now kids, please give me a chance." He said and left. John gone, has cancer.

**Kendall and Katie finds out the BIG NEWS about their father, next chapter is reflecting on the dinner... also some emotional moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BTR! Please review and favorite!**

Kendall POV

Just finding out that my da-John has cancer. I never would have thought or even crossed my minds. I mean, when he was in my life he just seemed so strong. Just now getting this news is really, shocking. Everything at home seemed too quiet. Well besides Katie. She seemed rather concerned on this case and was asking mom if she or I would get cancer. Also what kind it is. I just didn't want to get involved in this, I just wanted to keep my mind off of it. So I took Jo out on a date and we saw a movie. Once I returned I found the guys playing a singing game on our game system, while Katie was looking up cancers and the types. I just sat on the couch and let out a deep breathe. I saw Logan look at me, "How was the movie?" He asked. I had a smile, "Good but the ending was confusing." I said. Carlos walked over, "Told you should have seen the first one." Carlos said and I laughed. James turned to Carlos, "You're loosing points." He said and Carlos went back to the game. I asked the guys if they want to go to the hockey rink and skate, which they were all in. So after James finished his game we left to the rink. I kinda felt bad not asking Katie but I think she wanted to be alone.

After about a few hours of skating we were leaving, but I saw I got a few text messages. It was John, what did he want? "Um guys I'll meet you back. Mom wants me to pick something up." I lied and the guys left without me. I hated lying but I wasn't ready saying I was going to see my father. I put my skates in a bag and jogged down a few blocks, stopped by a crappy motel. I looked for the number 432, and then knocked on the door. Opening it was John, he had his normal smile across his face. "Hi there Kendall glad you could make it." He said. I walked inside and saw it looked terrible there. "Um why are you staying here? I thought you had enough money to live in at least an apartment." I said. I saw John laugh, "Kendall my boy you are at the age to realize that the world can me cruel. I lost my job I once had and most of my money. I work part time and gain enough to live here." John said. I turned to him, "So why did you call me?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I wanted to learn about yourself." He said. "Learn?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes I want to know the kind of guy my son is." He said. I sat down on a faded orange couch and he sat down too. "Well um, I am a lead singer in a band with my friends." I said. "No, not that kind of stuff. Like your personality." John said. "Well been told I am a leader, always loyal, honest, caring, a good friend, and like a father to Katie." I said. John nodded, "You've really stepped up when I left." John said. I looked at him, once a person I hated so much I didn't seem to hate. I kinda felt a little guilty, that he missed out on so much and now he feels bad about it. Yet I am still angry at him and that will never change. "Yeah I had to, being the oldest and the only son." I said. John looked at me, "I am proud of you Kendall. I never said that, but you are famous and a smart boy. One day you'll become a wonderful father." John said. I had to smile at that and he padded me, "You have a girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded, "Her name is Jo. We've been seeing each other for a long time." I said. He nodded, and stood up. "Well I'd like to meet her someday." He said. I nodded, "Yeah someday." I said.  
Then noticed the time and told him I had to leave. He was alright with it and I walked out the door.

Katie POV

John having cancer shocked me the most. The fact that it could affect Kendall or myself. I don't want to find out I or even Kendall has cancer. I did research on it for a long time and found that if I knew what kind of cancer it was maybe I could see if Kendall or myself would get it. I knew Kendall was avoiding the problem, like he normally does. He first checks on myself or mom, which he was asking if mom was alright. She kept telling him, she is alright. I was asked by Kendall a few times after his date with Jo, and I told him I was fine. Though it shocked me when Kendall went off with the guys, leaving me home alone for a while. So I went out and walked around the Palm Woods.

I stopped and looked at a kid playing in the park with his dad. I felt jealous at the fact. Someone who helped bring you into the world leaves you then comes back with terrible news. Maybe Kendall went off to think about whether or not he should get to know John, maybe I should. I mean I never really knew him and what else could he do that he hasn't already done. I waited and waited for when the boys came back for Kendall and I could go to John's, but he didn't come back with them. Instead I was told my James that he was picking something up for my mom. I was alright with that, well until mom came home and was confused by the lie Kendall told us. So I texted him and called him, but it went to voice mail.

After a while, Kendall finally came home. "Where were you?" I asked. He shrugged, "No where." He said. "No you lied saying you were getting something and mom doesn't know what you're talking about." I said. He looked at mom and then to everyone else, "Katie I was just wanting some space." He said. I pulled out my phone, "Why did you not answer my calls?" I asked. "Phone is off. Battery died." He said. Nice cover but I knew Kendall was lying and hiding something. "Listen Katie, I would never lie to you baby sister." He said. The moment he said baby sister, made me believe him but yet I still have a feeling he is still lying. I thought to let it slide, just this once. Mom's phone went off and answered it, "Yes? Yes this is her. What? In the hospital!" Mom said. We all gathered around mom and she finished the call, then hung up. My mom looked at all of us, "Um kids we need to go to the hospital now." She said grabbing her keys. We looked confused, "Why?" Kendall asked. "Your father is in the hospital." Mom said. We all ran out of the apartment, this doesn't make sense he said he was alright. Don't tell me he is dying?

**John is in the hospital! Uh-no!? What is going to happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BTR! Please review and favorite!  
**

Kendall POV

We raced to the hospital, mom was filling out paper work. While we all sat in the waiting room, well I was pacing around the room. I kept thinking, I could have been with him when it happened. I might actually loose my dad. I glanced to Katie. She didn't seem sad or upset, just a bit shocked. Then mom walked over saying she will take us to his room. James, Carlos, and Logan all came for support. Katie knocked on the door and I opened it, we saw he was laying on his bed. He was hooked to all kinds of machines. Reading his heart beats, his blood pressure, and an IV. I glanced around the room, it was pretty small and had a small window. John was resting, the doctors mention that he had it rough and wanted us to let him rest for a while.

We sat down in the chairs in the room and I sighed, "OK I did lie where I was going. I-I just wasn't ready to admit where I was going." I said. I noticed that everyone was looking at me, "I went and visit John before hand. He wanted to chat so I thought why not. Even though I am still angry with him, he is still my father like it or not." I said. I noticed no one was speaking after that. I just placed my elbows on my knees and I had my head sank low. Then I heard Katie, "Where does he live?" I kept my head low, "A motel. It looks in terrible condition." I said. I stared at the white floor, and then heard someone cough. "What were you talking about?" Katie asked. I formed a smile, "He wanted to know what kind of person his eldest son turned out to be. He also told me he was proud of me." I stopped there, I suddenly felt all different sorts of emotions. It was confusing. I was sad but also angry, I felt sorrow but rage. I had no idea how to feel right now. I glanced looking at the man laying on the bed, I stood up and walked out of the room.

I was chased by Logan, "Where are you going?" He asked me. I looked around and rubbed my hands through my hair, "Need some air." I said. Logan grabbed a hold of my shoulders, "Kendall I know things are hard. But running away will be just like something John would do." Logan said. When Logan said that it made me realize my old fear, I use fear that one day I'd turn out just like him. Run off from everything and everyone. So hearing what he said I stepped back into the room, the moment I was in the room we heard John moan.

Mom went to the bed, "John you're in the hospital. You had a heart attack." Mom said. John formed a smile, "Jen have I ever told you that you got the most beautiful smile." John said. John sat up and smiled, "Hello there Kendall and Katie." He said. I stepped over and Katie did too, "H-Hi dad." Katie said. I turned to her, she just called him dad. "How are you doing?" I asked. He laughed, "This is nothing. I've basically beaten cancer so just a heart attack is nothing." John said and then started to cough, "My bad I have a tickle in my throat." He said. The doctor came in and was writing down what was recorded on the machines hooked to him and asked questions. Like if he was feeling any pain, or how he was feeling. Once the doctor left, John had a smile. "I am very sorry I scared you all like this." John said. I had a small smile, "You need to be careful old man." I said. John laughed, "Its hard when you're my age." John said.

Katie POV

The room had this weird feeling. Mom and Kendall were talking to John, well more so mom than Kendall. He'd have small chats with him. Then I thought to talk to him, he must have enjoyed it because he was smiling. James and Carlos joined in but Logan seemed to be watching the way John was acting. Maybe seeing how he was, since Logan wants to become a doctor. John pulled out his wallet, "Jen tell me how much this will cost. I want to pay you back." John said. "No need John, it's alright." Mom said. I nodded, "Yeah you had a heart attack." I said. He nodded, "True." He said. He told me and Kendall to come near the bed. "I have something I wanted to give you at your place." John said as he pointed to the floor. Kendall grabbed to wrapped boxes. Handed one to me and John told us to open it.

Kendall froze seeing it was a photograph of Kendall and John at Kendall's sixth grade science fair. Kendall laughed at that, "My science project failed and I got a F for the project." Kendall said. "But afterwards, I took you to the ice rink and then went out for ice cream. You told me that day was your best day ever." John said. Kendall smiled, "Thank you." He said. I opened mine, it was a photograph the time he came five years ago. It was a picture of him and I where I had lost my two front teeth. I was holding the teeth laughing and John was smiling. "Remember you were sad because the teeth were hurting every time you ate. So I told you I could do a magic trick to get rid of it. So I took the teeth out, while I was talking to you to distract you. You told me you didn't feel a thing." John said. I smiled and laughed, "Yeah and the Tooth Fairy gave me two dollars. I wonder you gave me that?" I asked. John had this guilty look, and laughed. We all smiled and the mood in the room changed.

Once everything was good, it suddenly changed. John was coughing and covered his mouth with his hands. He slowly pulled his hands back seeing his hands covered with blood. Everyone was in shock, "We-We need a doctors!" Kendall yelled. My mom was already out of the room calling for help. I saw Kendall go over to John, "D-Dad look at me." He said. I ran over, "Dad!" I yelled. John coughed some more, "I love you two." He said. I was freaking out, Carlos pulled me away. Kendall had this brave face, like he wanted to cry but didn't. In came the doctors, who wheeled John out of the room into some place else. Once out of the room, mom returned. "The doctors say the cancer say come back." She said. I was crying, "No way." I said. Kendall had this mad look, "Are they going to save him?" He asked. "They are doing the best they can." Mom said. James held onto me. Kendall kicked a chair in the room, "Darn it!" He shouted and ran out. I stood in James' arms and cried. Mom was being held by Carlos, as Logan ran after Kendall. I may not know or really like him, but I don't want my dad to die.

**John's condition is UNKNOWN! Next chapter is about the feelings both children have about John's cancer and how he is going to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BTR! Please review and favorite!**

Katie POV

Logan finally got Kendall back, we all were in the waiting room. Kendall had ice on his hand, Logan was talking with my mom. Maybe about what Kendall did. I scoot over, "Kendall what happened?" I asked. He glanced at me and managed to smile, "I-It was nothing. Just a little angry was all." Kendall said. He didn't want me to worry, which he should have thought about that before doing whatever to his hand. Carlos was pacing around and James was trying to keep us calm. Then the doctor came into the waiting room, "Um Johnathan is going to need a blood transfusion. Does any family member carry a donor blood type to match his?" The doctor asked. Carlos leaped forward, "What's his blood type?" He asked. The doctor looked in John's files, "He carries AB." The doctor said. My mom was thinking about it, "I have B type and Katie has B also." Mom was thinking some more. "What about the eldest child miss?" The doctor asked. Mom finally got it, "Kendall has AB blood type." Mom said. The doctor nodded, "Alright son. You willing to do the transfusion?" The doctor asked. Kendall looked a bit worried, "Will it hurt?" He asked. The doctor was telling Kendall will be fine. So then the doctor took Kendall away, saying he'll see us soon.

I fell asleep in the waiting room, then woke up later. Seeing the time was almost eight o'clock at night. Turned to my right seeing Carlos sound asleep, then James was sleeping against him. Looking around my mom was keeping herself awake, and Logan was just standing around. Kendall wasn't back yet, I stood up and ran over to Logan. "Didn't the doctor say Kendall will be back? Where is he?" I asked. Logan shrugged, "Don't know. We know as much as you do." He said. Then returning was the doctor, "Um Kendall will be rejoining you. Sorry about keeping him longer, it seems he had a small injury on his knuckles we thought to take care of. So far the blood transfusion is a success." The doctor said. Kendall was coming over, putting on his plaid shirt. Gauze wrap was around his knuckles. "We'll know on the condition of Johnathan in a few hours. Please wait." The doctor said and walked off. I hugged Kendall so tight, he held onto me. "Don't worry baby sister." He told me.

Kendall POV

When they took me back for the blood transfusion I saw John for a split second, the doctors didn't seem to noticed. But he didn't look so well. I have a bad feeling if the blood transfusion doesn't play out right, we might loose him. I didn't want to seem like a downer or even upset. I didn't want to worry Katie. She was crying as she hugged me, "Sh I am here." I told her. I picked her up as if she was a little girl and held onto her. Something like this was rare, I would never carry her without a good reason. I glanced over and saw my mom fighting to fall asleep. I nudged Logan, "Tell her to rest. We'll be here all night." I said. Logan nodded and headed over to my mom. I put Katie down, she didn't want to let me go. I ended up having her fall asleep on my lap, which I didn't mind. I am her big brother. Logan and I were still up around one o'clock in the morning. Logan glanced to me, "Want coffee? I'll get it, since you got a Katie on your lap." Logan said. I nodded, "Please." I said. Logan got up and headed down the hallway.

I felt Katie's heart beat and her breathing. I smiled and looked at my phone. I called Kelly telling her what was going on, and telling her that the guys and myself will not be at practice. She told me, to take as much time as I needed and told me she hoped John gets better. Once I hung up Logan got back. By that point Katie woke up and so did James, "Lo-Logan? Kendall? Have you been up this whole time?" James asked yawning afterward. Logan and I nodded, "Yeah." Logan said. "Guys get some rest." Katie said. I leaned back a little, "Someone needed to stay awake in case there was news on da-John." I said. I wasn't sure whether to call him dad or by his first name. Though I took a drink of my coffee. It tasted terrible, it tasted too soggy and plain. But I drank it anyways to keep myself awake.

My eye lids shut for a few seconds and then was nudged by someone to my left, which would have been Logan. I opened them quickly to see the doctor standing there. "Um Johnathan Knight is stable. So there is no more life threatening risks anymore." The doctor said. I had a smile and then fell asleep. I heard a few shouts and my name called multiple times, but my mind had enough and wanted to shut down and rest. I had a rough day, and so much happened in such little time.

I woke up in my bed, looking around confused. I sat up and looked at the time, it was noon. Noon? I got up and left my room, walked all the way into the kitchen. It seemed like a normal day, because the guys were playing video games. Katie was saying she'll play winner and my mom was cooking. My mom noticed me, "Oh Kendall I need to tell you Kelly called. She said band practice will start Sunday, is that alright?" Mom asked. I nodded, "Yeah sure." I said. I looked around and then asked, "When did we leave the hospital?" I saw my mom smile, "Well it was a little after you passed out. My tough little solider." Mom said and rubbed my head. Logan nodded, "Yeah so Carlos and James carried you all the way into the car." Logan said. Carlos nodded, "Yeah you're welcome." Carlos said. James nodded, "You owe us." James said and laughed. Katie nodded, "And you seemed so tired we thought to let you wake up on your own." Katie said. I nodded, "How is da-John?" I asked. Mom nodded, "The doctors have everything under control right now. We are going to see him tomorrow." Mom said. I nodded, this is weird. I never wanted anything to do with my dad since he left us. But since I saw him so weak and ill, I guess I just really want to see him to tell him how much he means even if he missed most of my childhood.

**Thank you**** all the support! Next chapter is visiting after this BIG life threatening moment. **


End file.
